Nowadays people are very conscious of health, environmental protection and fashions. Consumers also have growing demand on comfort and design of their clothing fabrics. The comfort sense of clothing fabrics can be improved through air permeability or their stitching methods. On the issue of air permeability the conventional approach is knitting fabrics with a mesh structure via a warp knitting machine to form mesh knitwear with greater hole width to achieve desired air permeable effect. But such an approach cannot knit fine knitwear with fineness ≧24 needles/inch. The knitting speed also is quite slow. The deficiency in fineness and productivity become a constraint that cannot fully meet textile industry requirement.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,640,503 discloses a knitwear with a perforated structure. As shown in FIG. 1, its knitwear 10 is knitted by a double jersey knitting machine with machine fineness ≧needles/inch 24 and includes a first needle support structure and a second needle support structure opposing each other. The first needle support structure includes latch needles at a needle number per inch mating the machine fineness. The second needle support structure has transfer needles with a maximum needle number per inch one half of the latch needles of the first needle support structure. The transfer needles generate a pore 11 which includes a plurality of loop accumulations each has at least one or preferably two tuck loops 12. The tuck loops 12, in the condition of not connecting to or connecting to at least one needle leg, can be transferred from the transfer needle and suspended on the latch needle.
Based on the aforesaid technique, as shown in FIG. 1, the structure of the pore 11 formed on the knitwear 10 still has shortcomings, notably: 1. The pore 11 is formed in a symmetrical manner on the knitwear 10, namely the pore 11 is supported merely by the tuck loops 12 formed in a loop by a single latch needle on the left side or the right side, and the pore 11 also is formed in a size and shape at a smaller hole width, hence cannot meet market requirements; 2. The tuck loops 12 are formed on a single side by the transfer needle via a yarn transferred in the pore 11, hence the length of the pore 11 and the distance between neighboring pores 11 can merely be controlled by the transferred and suspended quantity of the tuck loops 12, and the size and shape of the pore 11 cannot be changed. As a result, it cannot meet emergency requirements in response to change of market.